Green Wing Xmas special
by azuresoul
Summary: [Green Wing] Roughly what I hopethink might happen in the xmas special, sort of!Review!
1. The Beginning

**Xmas Special**

Caroline turned around once, then twice, and then raised a hand to her mouth. She had to admit to herself, she did look gorgeous. She picked up the white swathes of material, and hopped off the stool, nearly falling over. This was the dress.

Mac sat on a bench, his head in his hands. The headaches were getting worse and worse, and the medication wasn't helping anymore. It seemed a different sort of pain to before; kind of spasming and widespread, rather than like a knife. Suddenly he leant forwards and keeled over onto the floor.

Martin shuffled slowly into the room. Why had they asked him of all people to do this? There were people that worked with her every day – anyone could identify her. He sat down next to the doctor, who saw his face and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I… I think so."

"Were you two close?"

Guy sat at home, watching the television; a can of beer in his hand, the other arm stretched over the back of the sofa. The front door opened, and Caroline walked in. He could hear her dropping her keys into the bowl, and taking her coat off. He felt a slight excitement about seeing her again. It seemed that since she had left the hospital, and he couldn't see her every day all the time, it had made the days longer. He couldn't wait until he came home every day to see her.

She walked into the room, and he looked up at her and smiled. She breathed a smile and then sat down on the sofa next to Guy, snuggling up into him. He took his arm off the back of the sofa and wrapped it round her arms, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, and stroked the side of his face with her hand. He leant in slowly, capturing her lips in his. She breathed in sharply and brought her arm round to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

As Martin walked out of the office, he looked through the large window on his way past, and saw them zip up the bag again. He felt a slight pang of loss in his heart, and had to wipe away a small tear as he walked on more briskly.

Mac groggily opened his eyes and raised his hand to his head. He felt a dull pain build slightly as he gained more consciousness.

"Mac?" He recognised that voice, "Mac, I was on my way to the hospital, and I found you. They had to operate, but they have some good news for you."

"Hi Angela, when did you get back?"

"Just now actually. Ran into Holly, she told me what happened, and said her job was free again!"

"Right. Hi then."

Guy deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms closer around Caroline, drawing her into him, savouring every little thing about her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and snuggled tighter into him. She turned around slightly so that she was fully facing him, and then leant over, so that he was lying on the sofa. She could feel Guy smiling slightly as he kissed her. She slowly ran her hands from his hair to his face, and then to his chest. She traced his muscles slightly, and then proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt slightly. Guy ran his hands up Caroline's back and then round her waist, then copying her movements. Guy had to sit up slightly for her to pull his shirt off, and she then proceeded to clumsily throw her own top off. Guy then looked into her eyes for a split-second, enough to relish that look on her face just for a moment, before running his arm down her back and laying her gently on the sofa. She pulled him into her, kissing him with renewed passion, simply wanting to feel his skin against her own.

The office man walked towards the photocopier, to load it with more pieces of paper. As he was doing this, he heard a moaning coming from the office. This was punctuated by slight screams – he recognised these as Rachel's. He leant back slightly to see Kim and Rachel close together. They were holding hands, linking the ends of their fingertips so that they formed an S-shape, one hand on top of the other. They appeared to be digging their fingernails into each others' hands. Occasionally, they would clench their teeth or look away, until finally Rachel screamed "Mercy!"

Martin sat in the pub, a half pint of Guinness in his hand. He was turning the glass around on the table, staring at it as he did so. He looked at the seat next to him, and felt a strange awareness of the empty space that Karen had once filled.


	2. The Accident

Mac sat up fully in bed, as the doctor walked in. He was carrying a brown envelope that Mac recognised as scan results. The doctor pushed them up onto the light box and switched the light on. He assisted the nurse in wheeling Mac's bed closed to it, so he could see it.

"That's not a tumour – the area isn't dark enough," said Mac immediately.

"Observant as ever, I see, Doctor Macartney."

"So is that an area of a build-up of excess fluid then?"

"Correct again. This build up caused you to faint, as you know. You have had the area drained, and the offending gland patched up, and you should be out of here soon enough."

"Great. Thanks."

Mac ran a hand through his hair, and felt the half of his head that had been shaved. He immediately dropped his hand into his lap.

Lyndon walked silently into the office. He went briskly, trying to avoid catching Harriet's eye in case he told her how he felt. He managed to make it through, but on his way back, he saw her with her head in the desk, sobbing. He couldn't just leave her – he would have to risk it.

"Harri-gis… Harriet? What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's you… I thought it was…never mind…" Harriet looked away and then started shaking again.

"Shh…shh…come here…"Lyndon hugged her head into his chest, stroking her hair. He felt a pang in his heart and looked upwards, afraid that he might make things worse.

"Ian left me. He knows…he found out…about…"

"Us?"

"Yeah… except there never was any us, which it makes it all worse, because…"

"Well the offer of an 'us' is still there if you want it…"

Harriet looked up into Lyndon's eyes and saw only sincerity.

Later…

Mac, Guy and Caroline were standing outside the hospital, half-way through a very awkward conversation. Mac had been discharged after a couple of days – he was now wearing a hat, that oddly suited him quite well, and had pushed some of his hair around, so it didn't look like he was hiding anything – his hair just looked slightly shorter on that side.

"It's just…" began Guy, after a few seconds silence.

"Listen, mate, no hard feelings! I'm happy for you!"

"You're just saying that…"

"Ok, I'll prove it. I'll let you ride on my motorbike – how does that sound?"

Caroline laughed as she saw Guy's eyes light up. He had always had a thing for fast cars, and anything that put a bit of wind through your hair. He had always secretly wanted to ride Mac's motorbike, partly just to prove that he could do it better than him.

"You sure I won't show you up?"

"Just get on already before I change my mind!" laughed Mac.

Guy swung one leg over the back of the Ducati and sat astride it, pretending to rev it, whilst making noises.

"Listen mate, you'll just have to go slowly around the car park – you haven't got your leathers and stuff on."

"Sure thing. Off I go!"

Guy slowly pulled away from them, and then gathered a slight speed, tilting as he went round the bends in between the cars.

Suddenly, Statham pulled his car into the car park, swearing at the barrier attendant as he went. He was leaned out of the window, sticking two fingers up at her, when he collided into Guy. Guy did a sort of slow-motion fly until he landed on the ground.

"Fuck!" breathed Caroline and Mac, running towards him.

Martin shuffled into the hospital, furiously trying to cover all his hair with his hands. Little green tufts could be seen sticking through all his fingers. Angela walked up to him, eyeing him slightly suspiciously.

"Umm, Martin? What happened?"

"Oh… umm… well I wanted to die my hair blonde, cos… never mind… but I went to a pool party last night… and it went green."

Just then, Statham ran through the door, clearly flustered from running from the scene of hitting Guy. He saw Martin, screamed at an incredible pitch, yelled "Oh my fucksie!" and ran away again. Martin looked at Angela and they both shrugged. Martin picked up one of Mac's hats that had been sitting on the desk, and tried to fold all his hair underneath it.

Mac and Caroline reached Guy after what seemed to be a lifetime. They decided that Mac should try and chase the person who ran Guy over, whilst Caroline helped Guy. He had landed mainly in a flowerbed, and just seemed to be unconscious. Caroline did all the things that she had been taught, and was thankful that they were automatic, as she was in a blind panic, and didn't know what to do. He wasn't breathing.  
"Oh shitfuckbollocks!" breathed Caroline as she double-checked that he wasn't breathing. She checked his heart… it was still beating. Not allowing herself enough time to breath a sigh of relief at that, she pinched his nose, and opened his mouth, breathing into it, then counting. Each count seemed too long – she was breathing far faster than this.


	3. The Bar

Caroline sat next to Guy in the hospital. Mac had just left again, as he was needed urgently in theatre. She put her head in her hands. _Not again… she thought… this was just unfair…_

Guy had been in a coma for four days now.

What if he wasn't as lucky as Mac had been? What if he never woke up? What if, just as she had found him, she lost him? What if she never got to tell him that actually, she did think that she was falling in love with him? What if she never got to tell him that she didn't doubt him anymore? What if she didn't get to tell him that… fuck…

The machine was beeping furiously. Guy had stopped breathing again.

Caroline began sobbing slightly as she checked that he wasn't breathing. She began to perform mouth-to mouth, not caring that she was probably doing it far too quickly. He had to start breathing again.

She kept going a few times, until she was pausing, counting, and felt a hand on the back of her head. It pushed her down towards Guy's face, and he kissed her passionately. Caroline sat up, looking at Guy to see if he was alright.

"Nice way to be woken up – I should black out more often!"

"Guy!" She half hit him, and then tried to hug him without moving him.

"I'm okay… I can sit up, don't worry."

Caroline dragged Guy up into a sitting position and he hugged her for support. After holding onto him tightly, just to make sure that he was there, and this wasn't a dream, Caroline pulled away slightly to look at him.

"You really should be lying down," said Caroline in her talking-to-patient voice that Mac and Guy sometimes took the piss out of her for.

"Yes, Doctor Todd… fuck that was scary – I thought I was going to die… it all went black, and I thought I had died or something… shit…" After all the joy that he had woken up and was in fact alive, as he said this, Caroline could see that he was really shaken.

"Come here," whispered Guy, pulling Caroline in closer, and capturing her mouth in a slightly urgent way. Caroline hugged Guy into her, and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Guy pulled her back down, so that he was lying on the bed again. Her mind was racing with the what-ifs if Guy had actually died, and she felt a small tear roll down her face.

Sue White strolled into her office, to see Mac sitting there, waiting for her. She had Simba strapped to her front in a baby-carrier. She sat down, and took Simba, out, cuddling him on her lap. Simba was sporting a mohican.  
"Yes, Doctor Macartney?" she crooned.  
"You said you wanted me," he said, in a monotone.  
"Oh my god, so much..." she breathed.  
"Sorry?"  
"Yeah... I... uh," she coughed, "need you to write a witness statement for Secretan's accident.  
"Right...sure...can I do that this evening, because I have to..."  
"Fine... fine... yeah. We can do that over a bottle of wine if you want!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well don't you think we should make a go of things now?"  
"Now what?"  
"Now we have Simba here," she said, patting his head, and making sure his mohican stood up.  
"No, not now, not ever," said Mac, gesticulating.  
"But Mac, darling..." said Sue in a soothing tone.  
"Don't say that! Is this some sort of joke? Look, I'm really grateful you found out about Holly and all - more than you might know, but..."  
Sue gave up listening, and was instead playing with Simba's tufty mane.  
"But I gave him a haircut to match Daddy's!"  
"Just... I..." Mac breathed out impatiently, "the restraining order still stands."  
Sue looked down at Simba and looked him in the face.  
"Pienso qué tu padre puede estar un pajero de vez en cuando..." said Sue, quickly.

That evening, Mac walked into the bar with Martin in tow.  
"Ouch..." said Martin.  
"What?" said Mac, turning around to face him.  
"We just walked into a bar. Ouch," he said slightly embarrassed.

Angela was chatting to a man, but when Mac approached, she swiftly switched her attention to him in order to escape. Martin left, muttering to himself.  
"Listen, Angela, I feel I should buy you a drink, to thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't've turned up, I don't know how long it would have been until someone found me..."  
"Yeah, sure, go for it," she said, smiling. The other man had walked off.  
"Good... great... what do you want?"  
"A gin and tonic would be fantastic thanks."

Caroline supported Guy through the door as he hobbled through on crutches. He had broken his leg in two places, and so was plastered from his toes to his thigh.

He sat down on the sofa, putting his crutches to the side of him.  
"Do you want a drink?" offered Caroline as she walked through to the kitchen.  
"A glass of water would be great, thanks," called Guy after her. Soon after, Caroline had returned with two glasses of water.

Guy drank his water, and leaned back, wincing slightly at the pain in his leg, but still trying to appear macho. Caroline stroked his hair, and looked at him lovingly.  
"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up!" she smiled at him, and he reached an arm round the back of her head to draw her down for a lingering kiss.

Suddenly, Caroline pulled away. She looked at the floor, away from Guy, looking slightly thoughtful. Had he done something wrong? Was she having second thoughts _now_?

Caroline turned towards Guy, and picked up his hand, taking it in both of her own. She looked him deep in the eyes, and then broke into a grin.  
"It just kicked!"

Mac was leaning on the bar with one arm, drink in the other, listening to Angela.  
"...so I decided to come back. After filming, I figured there was nothing better to do. But I'm so excited - they've announced they will be showing my doc-rom-com in the UK, this summer!"  
"Ahh... good for you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it."  
"I still feel so guilty for going away though, because of..."  
"Listen, you weren't to know about Holly; it's not a problem any more. It's taught me a valuable lesson."  
"And what's that?"  
"To never trust Holly."  
They both smiled, but Angela still looked guilty. Mac put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her to reassure her. He paused. He looked into her eyes, and then he leant forwards, kissing her softly. After a few seconds, he pulled away. This time it was his turn to look guilty.  
"I'm sorry... that was a mistake," he whispered.  
"No it wasn't," said Angela hurriedly, pulling him into her and kissing him again.


	4. The Past

Several years previously:

Guy was sitting next to Sally on the empty bench in the side room at the church. Small tears tracked down her face like little tyre marks. Guy was sitting on the edge, with his head in his hands, staring at the floor. He took a deep breath which shuddered slightly as he fought to hold back his tears, and he looked up and away. His heart and his head seemed to be flooded with so many feelings at once that he could not begin to comprehend them. How could someone he loved that much hurt him like that? Was she going to have gone through with it; let him live a lie with her forever?

A knock came at the door. Mark opened it softly. Guy stood up and slammed the door in his face and started pacing about the room. His feelings were now more of anger and disbelief and hurt and pain. Sally stood up and tried to pick up Guy's hand, but he shook it off.

"Listen, Guy, I'm sorry…"

"Why did you do it?" he said softly.

"I don't… I don't know."

"Right. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Hadn't really… I didn't… I don't… I don't know," she ended.

"Right. Well Mark is waiting for you… you'd better not keep him waiting."

"Guy…" she began in a pacifying tone. She tried to pick up his hand again, and this time he didn't stop her. She hugged him into her, feeling like the worst person on the planet for doing this to him. He didn't deserve it. He had only ever been decent and kind and loving towards her. She did love him; just not in that way. She looked at him, and did what felt natural at the time. She stood slightly on tiptoes and went to kiss him softly. Guy kissed her back with great passion, but after a few seconds, he pulled away, picked up his jacket and swept out the door, all in one swift motion. She felt that would be the last time she would ever see him.

Guy walked back to his apartment. It was a tiny place with one bedroom, down some road in London, where everything looked the same.

But to him, everything had changed. The colours that greeted his vision had become duller. The harsh light in his flat hurt his eyes more than usual. When he opened the freezer to grab a tub of ice cream, the frost seemed to hit him harder than usual. He sat on the sofa and stared at the blank wall ahead of him. The ice cream made his hands go numb, so by the time he snapped out of his numb daydream, he leant over sideways, and went to sleep, spilling the melted ice cream all over the floor. Guy kept hold of the tub and hugged it to him slightly as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day, Guy walked into work in a drunken stupor. If he didn't talk, no-one might notice, he thought. He stumbled into a chair and sat down, not caring that he nearly bashed into another doctor.

"Woah," said the other man. He sat Guy up and looked at him. "You alright, mate?"

"Sssshhh… don't tell anyone… but I might have had a little to drink…" Guy whispered at the man.

"Sssshhh..." said the man, mimicking Guy, "keep your voice down, or everyone will know. Here, come with me."

"Ok…" Guy pressed a finger to his lips as if silencing himself, and half-smiled. This hurt his face slightly, as all the dried tears on his face pulled his skin.

"I'm Doctor Macartney by the way," said the other man, holding out his hand. Guy shook it and nearly fell into him.

"Guy," he said, simply, pointing at himself awkwardly.

"Mac," said the other man.

Mac had tucked Guy up into a bed where the doctors normally stay if they are on call. He had had to contend with Guy spilling his heart out to him, but he did feel sorry for the guy. Sally had obviously caused a lot more chaos and damage than she realised.

That evening, Guy had strolled into the pub, with a drink-induced swagger. He had lost any idea as to the point of caring anymore. He just wanted to numb his pain in any way possible, and not have to face up to facts. He had not been awake for a lot of the time since the church, so had not had time to think about what had happened. There was an attractive woman at the bar. Right, thought Guy. He was single, she might be. 

By the end of the evening, the girl (he kept forgetting her name) was sitting on his sofa, giggling hilariously at the next pathetic joke he had made. He lurched over and kissed her, hoping it would pass as acceptable.

He sat up at the end of the bed, and the girl's head fell into his lap. That had been slightly special, but probably only because she reminded him of Sally. She had the same annoying-yet-endearing laugh. She flicked her hair in the same way. She…  
Stop it, thought Guy. He ran a hand through his hair. He was developing a slightly flatter patch, where he kept doing this.

After a while, picking up girls became easy. They were always looking for the same thing. Guy had learnt tricks that seemed to work. And eventually, it just became habit and a way of life. It became normality. And when the girls weren't flocking towards him, he felt like a failure. Like it was the reason why Sally had left him.

Then there had been a ray of light in his life. Something to draw him out of the vicious cycle. She had been his salvation in more ways than she knew. She had reached down and brought him back to the man he used to be, without knowing it. She did things like that to him. Guy stopped staring at the ceiling and rolled over again, placing his arm over Caroline and snuggling up to her, glancing at the bump growing on her stomach, and going back to sleep again with a smile on his face.


End file.
